


So kiss me in the backseat of my vintage benz

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Autistic!Mika, Fluff, Getting Back Together, I dont know how to write neurotypicals basically, M/M, Mika was a bitch but now he's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: Story I have been writing since I first heard 'Tomorrow'. My name is Michael Holbrook is one of my favourite Mika albums.
Relationships: Andreas Dermanis/Michael Penniman Jr. | MIKA
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	So kiss me in the backseat of my vintage benz

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the 'no braincells gang' for being absolute legends.

Mika twisted his hands together nervously as Andy parked the car and pulled up the handbrake. He had only been back in the country for a week, yet all he had been able to think about was Andy, and what he could say or do to undo the mess he had made, how he could take back every nasty word he had hurled at him in a fit of rage. But now, he and Andy being back on friendly terms with one another, he found himself unsure of what to say.

“Where are we?” Mika asked, glancing out of the car window, into the dark void outside. He could see the silhouette of a few trees, and not much else.

“Just somewhere I've been coming to have some time to myself.” Andy said, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting his phone out of his pocket. When the screen came on, the ambient glow lit up Andy’s face a little, making it the only thing Mika could really recognise in the darkness of the car.

“The weather’s nice” Mika said meekly, gesturing towards the window. It was so dark, for all Mika knew, there could be a small tornado whirling towards him. A huge gust of wind whistled around the car, causing some brown and orange leaves to collide with the front windscreen. Andy snorted.  
“It is” he said shortly, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. They fell into a slightly uncomfortable silence. Mika looked down at his feet and tapped his shoes together to try and calm his nerves. 

When he looked up, he saw Andy watching him carefully. He blushed a little under his gaze. Andy’s facial expression was unreadable, especially in the darkness of the car. Mika stopped tapping his feet and grabbed hold of his collar, wiggling his fingers nervously against his neck. 

It wasn’t often that he fell back into his nervous ticks. He had learnt to hide most of them quite well over the years, mostly as they were often the subject of ridicule amongst his classmates at school, but he couldn't help himself. The echoes of every unpleasant word he had said when he left all those months ago bounced around his head. He felt ashamed of what he had said, but he couldn't take it back now. 

Just as Mika was about to stim more aggressively, Andy reached forwards and grabbed his hand. 

“Mika.” Andy said calmly. Mika looked down, not wanting to make eye contact. 

“Why are you so nervous, Mika?” Andy asked rubbing his thumb against the back of Mika’s hand. Mika wasn’t sure how to answer, so he stayed silent. 

“You don’t need to be nervous. I'm not angry, I just want to talk to you” 

“Did you listen to your song? The Origin of Love?” Mika asked quietly. Andy nodded gently.

“It was beautiful. A fantastic song.”

“It’s going on the album. The title track.” Andy looked pleased at that, and Mika felt some of his nerves drift away like they so often did around Andy. 

“What about that other one? I only love you when I'm drunk?” Andy asked, pleased smile dropping. Mika paused.

“It's really catchy. It's a bit of an earworm. They want it on there. But it's not true, Andy, I promise. I was just being a bitch.”

“You are a bit of a bitch.” Andy agreed, but there was no heat in his words. He smirked at Mika to let him know he was teasing. Mika smiled too.

“Bastard” he grinned momentarily and then his face became more serious again. 

“But why did you come here, Andy?”

“To talk, I told you.”

“At 3am? In the middle of nowhere? You just came here to talk?” 

“Its been hard to get you in one place at the moment. You spend all day working on the album, you are so busy. And maybe the middle of nowhere is best for now. Neutral territory and all that. Where would you want to meet, your mums house?”

Mika snorted. He could imagine what his mum would be like if he turned up on her doorstep with Andy by his side. She had been encouraging him to get back together with Andy for ages.

“She would have gotten us a cup of tea and some biscuits. She has missed you.” 

“Well, if I'd known we were missing out on a cup of tea and some digestives…” Andy joked. Mika laughed. 

“I think we have some rich tea as well. And those chocolate ones that are like a little chocolate biscuit sandwich, what are they called?”

“Bourbons. Why are we here if your mums house has bourbons?” 

It felt good to joke around again. But Mika had the impression that Andy was avoiding his question.  
“But, bourbons aside, why did you want to see me? To talk? Even though i was an asshole? To forgive me? Have you forgiven me? Will you forgive me? Am I still being an asshole by asking you to?” Andy interrupted Mika’s thoughts by resting his hand on his cheek. 

“Mika, you’re forgiven.” He said gently. Mika felt like a ton of bricks had been removed from his shoulders. He was floating on air, on the happiness of being around Andy again, of being forgiven, of joking around like nothing had happened. Mika smiled softly and moved forward to rest his forehead against Andy’s, being careful not to stab himself in the stomach with the gear stick. 

“Maybe it would be easier to sit in the backseat to talk.” Andy suggested, seeing Mika trying to maneuver himself around. 

Mika opened the door and climbed out of the car, into the backseat. The wind ravaged his curly hair, tearing it free from the styling of that morning and leaving it messily around his face. Andy’s shorter, straighter hair suffered a similar fate, but nowhere near as spectacularly. There was a double slam of each door shutting, followed by the lights, that had turned on when the doors had opened, to go out again, plunging them back into darkness. 

Mika couldn’t really see Andy, but he could feel how close he was sitting, could feel his warm breath ghosting against his cheek. The situation felt familiar, yet also out of the ordinary. It had been so long since he had been this close to Andy, but he also wanted to be closer. He wanted Andy to hold him tightly and assure him that everything would be ok: that Paloma would continue to improve, that his album would be well received, that his coming out would go well. He wanted to be near Andy just for the sake of being near him. Because he was Andy, who he had been with for so long. Who had looked at him the night they met and said he wanted them to spend the rest of their lives together. 

Andy took Mika’s chin in his hand and tilted it up a bit, and gently kissed him, without saying a word. Mika smiled as he rested one hand on Andy’s neck. Everything would be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos because I'm a desperate bitch that needs validation


End file.
